PCA next generation
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: The PCA gang have grown up and now have kids going to PCA but how will Chase and Zoey Matthews react when they find out their oldest daughter as been dating Logan and Nicole Reese's oldest sin
1. Character Summaries

_**Character Summaries**_

Chase and Zoey Matthews

Cassidy-Lola Matthews -15 blonde curly hair and blue eyes a right daddies girl

Zac-Michael Matthews -12 doesn't have his dad bushy hair but his hair is brown and he as brown eyes

Taylor-Nicole Matthews -11 a mixture of Chase and Zoey she she as blonde curly hair and brown eyes

Michael and Lola Barret

Crystal-Zoey Barret -15 looks exactly like her mom

Noah-Chase Barret -12 looks like his dad

Daizy-Nicole Barret- 11 looks like her dad and is a daddies girl

Logan and Nicole Reese

Logan Reese jr -16 you would think he was his dads twin

Addison-Lola Reese -13 looks like her mom with has her dads hair

Kandance-Zoey Reese -12 looks like her dad

Dustin and Shelly Brookes

Mckenzie-Zoey Brookes -14 looks like her mom

Skylar Brookes -13 looks like his dad

Elijah Brookes -12 looks like his mom

Mark and Quinn Del Figgalo

Parker Del Figgalo -16 looks like his dad but slim

Jessica Del Figgalo -14 looks like her mom


	2. Introducing the Matthews siblings

(Cassidy's prov)

Hi my name is Cassidy-Lola Matthews I'm the oldest of three children and a total daddies girl. My mom is Zoey Matthews née Brookes and my dad is Chase Matthews. You may of heard of them see they use to go to a school called PCA and now it's my time and this time it will be different to when my parents went there. Totally different.

You see now it's my time not my mom and dads time and me and my siblings and my best friend and her siblings are going to own this school. My best friend is Crystal-Zoey Barret her parents are Michael Barret and Lola Barret née Martinez Crystal's younger siblings are the same ages as mine. We have grown up together me and Crystal where even born in the same month just two days apart.

The reason my middle name is Lola well that's a long story.

But to cut a long story short my middle name is Lola because one of my moms best friends is my best friends mom.

(End of Cassidy's prov)

(Line break)

(Zac's Prov)

Sup my name is Zac-Michael Matthews only son of Chase and Zoey and the middle sibling. I have a older sister and a younger sister they are both very annoying but I love them after all they are my sisters. My oldest sister Cassidy is excited because we are going to be going to the school our parents and their friends went to but I really can't be bothered it's only a boarding school and well I don't like being away from home.

But I suppose the good thing is my sisters and my best friend Noah will be there. The only reason we got into the school is because my mom is a famous fashion designer and my best friend Noah his mom is a actress. My mom and Noah's mom met at PCA the same army dad and Noah's dad that's why my middle name is Michael because my dads best friend is Michael who is Noah's.

Anyway I think the only reason Cassie is looking forward to going to PCA is because her boyfriend who our parents don't she's dating is going to be there. His name is Logan Reese jr he's the oldest child to Logan and Nicole Reese my parents other best friends. I can't believe Cassie as been able to keep it a secret for so long though. I mean I know about it.

Anyway PCA stands for Pacific Coast Academy and according to my parents it's a really goo school. The school is a boarding school and is in Southern California and me and my family live in Northern California where as my sisters boyfriend lives wherever his dad is working most of the time that's in LA.

Anyway I better go and finish packing.

(End of Zac's Prov)

(line break)

(Taylor's prov)

The names Taylor-Nicole Matthews I'm the youngest of my family but yet I'm the smartest you see my older siblings think I know nothing when actually I know everything. I know my big sister is secretly dating Logan Reese jr and I know me and my siblings are going to be starting boarding school.

I also know I will be in grade 6 and I can't wait. It's not just me and my siblings starting boarding school though. Our parents friends children are to. That means my best friend Daizy-Nicole will be going to PCA, it's going to be fun.

For a girl my age which is 11 I'm very much into fashion but that's because my mom is a fashion designer and she designs clothes for girls any age. I love my mom. I love my dad as well and he's going to be teaching at PCA as he's a English teacher it's going to be fun.i think, well I hope it will be fun anyway.

I mean I can't wait to see the school my parents went to as it will be fun to see where they use to hang out but it's going to be scary and that's the only thing I'm worried about I don't want to be scared but this school is a new place and it will be a big place although my siblings, my dad and my best friend will be there I'm still scared to go.

I should get going I need to finish packing and I want to sneak some of my home comforts into my case before my mom gets back she would kill me if she knew I had put food and things in my case.

Bye for now.

(End of Taylor's prov)

(Line break)

(Cassidy's prov)

So I'm just finishing my packing then I'm going to go talk to my dad for a bit as he's stating a job at PCA. I wouldn't say it's going to be my first time at PCA as is isn't going to but it will be my first time as a 15 year old there as when I left for Summer break I was still 14 and I turned 15 only a day ago.

I love PCA it's a real good school my mom even told me to paint my key and wear it as a necklace so that's what I do. At least when I go back I will be a sophomore it's going to be so fun because when your a sophomore you get to go of campus more. It's like there's lots of things there like a movie theatre a sushi bar and a beach near by but I like to send my free time in the boys lounge with my boyfriend.

My boyfriend is perfect his name is Logan Reese jr and my parents don't know I'm dating him. Yet anyway. That's going to change when we go back to PCA though because my dad will be working there. I'm not looking forward to that my dad is going to be teaching English and I hate English. I mean it's a alright lesson but it's boring.

I already have my things packed with my home comforts and everything I take because my mom doesn't mind what I take I've been taking home comforts since I stared at that school. My baby sister however thinks our mom will kick of if she takes home comforts so is secretly packing them.

And as for my baby brother he's been going there since for three years and he turned 13 two months ago. He's a brat sometimes but he's my brother and I love him.

(End of Cassidy's prov)

(Line break)

(Zac's prov)

So nearly finished packing I can't believe this will me like my last year in upper grade six and my baby sister is starting lower grade six when we go back. I'm hoping I get a girlfriend this year I mean there is lots of nice looking girls at PCA who are my age but some of them are taken, well actually most of them are.

I've packed everything I need like home comforts and most defiantly my mid night snacks box. It's going to be fnthis year I hope I have the same room though I probably won't although I hope I'm in the same building that I was in last term. According to my dad this term will be a good term for me. Even if I do have him as my teacher.

My baby sister is so funny I've just seen her secretly putting things in her suitcase that are her home comforts. One thing she put in there was the mug with her name on and her purple sparkly marker pen. My little sister is a funny thing but brags why I love her she's my baby sister after all.

I'm thinking of going shopping later to get more things for PCA I wouldn't mind a new zip up you see. A nice blue coloured one would be perfect as bile is my favourite colour. I might get myself some new sneakers as well I think my best friend is coming along as well as he wants some new sneakers his dad will probably be the one taken us.

So since I've finished my case I think I'm going to have something to eat then go call for Noah to go and get some new sneakers and a new zip up.

(End of Zac's prov)

(Line break)

(Taylor's prov)

I've nearly finished packing I've got all my home comforts packed and I'm so excited I'm going to me a lower six grader and I'm going to be sharing a room with my best friend it's going to be so fun. I can hear Cassie talking to my dad and Zac's just gone out he's heading to the Barret's to go shopping with Noah.

I'm just going to wait for my mom now as my mom is taking me shopping for paints in my favourite colour and a paint brush so I can do the key thing like she use to do and like what Cassie does now. I think just heard Cassie say bye to my dad she must be going over to the Barret's now to hang with Crystal.

So I think I will zip up my suitcase and go and sit with my dad while we watch some sport program. Me and my dad like to watch basketball as Crystal, Noah and Daizy's dad use to play basket ball professionally. I use to go to most home basketball games they where fun. I hope theirs a girls basket ball team for people my age at PCA.

So I sit downstairs sitting next to my dad and we watch a basketball game we had recorded a couple of weeks back it's a good game. As we are sat watching it the front door opens and my mom walks into the living room smiling at me.

"Hey Taylor ready to go shopping" she asks me and I look at my dad who pauses the game.

"Yeah mom" I reply standing up and getting my shoes and jacket on.

**Let me know what you think guys I'm new to writing Zoey 101 fanfics so read and review :).**


	3. Meet the Barret Siblings

(Crystal's prov)

Hi I'm Crystal-Zoey Barret daughter of Michael Barret the ex basketball player and Lola Barret née Martinez the famous actress. I am 15 years old and will soon be starting my sophomore year at PCA, out of me and my siblings I am the oldest and the most fashionable one. I mean come on I am 15.

The only thing that's different between me and my siblings is what we want to do when we are older. My baby sister wants to be a actress like my mom, my baby brother wants to be a basket ball player like my dad and well me. I want to he a fashion designer like my moms best friend Zoey Matthews who is also who I'm named after and she's my godmother and the mom of my best friend Cassidy.

Me and Cassie have known each other since we where born we where born the same month you see just two days apart and I was born first. So I actually only turned 15 three days ago. But now tomorrow is September first and my sister will turn 11 just three days after we go back to PCA and this will be her first time at PCA I really hope she likes it.

Me and Cassie have lots of friends at PCA there's Logan Reese jr who is Cassie's boyfriend, then there's Blake Cruz who is the son to Dana Cruz who was my auntie Zoey's best friend and she's a hairstylist. Blake is my boyfriend. Also in my and Cassie's gang there's Bella Garrett, her twin brother Bobby Garret and well that's the gang really.

I hardly see Blake as he doesn't live in northern California like me he actually lives in Las Vegas which is in Southern California which is also where PCA school is. Well not Las Vegas but Southern California. I should go see my mom about something for school anyway so yeah.

(End of Crystal's prov)

(Line break)

(Noah's prov)

So hi there I'm Noah-Chase Barret the only son of the ex basketball player Michael Barret and the award winning actress Lola Barret née Martinez and when I leave PCA I intend in following my dads footsteps but at the moment I'm 13 years old and I don't turn 14 until a years time as today is my birthday.

I'm looking forward to going back to PCA and getting to hang with my friends. I mean I'm always hanging with my best friend Zac but he lives next door to me so that's a good thing I think. Me and Zac are going shopping later to get some new sneakers for school an my dad is taking us.

I can't believe that tomorrow will be the first day back at school and it's going to be so fun getting to see what room me and my room mates are in this year at what building it is and also what teachers we are going to have. I'm going to try out for the basketball team again of course I mean my dad is going to be the basketball coach this year.

I better get on with my packing I mean I haven't even fully finished yet I still have two cases and a backpack to pack. I don't even know where to start and finish I mean I have done my home comforts packing and packed some of my clothes but I don't know what else I need to pack or what else I should pack.

I better go and finish it anyway way.

(End of Noah's prov)

(Line break)

(Daizy's prov)

Hi I'm Daizy-Nicole Barret and I'm 10 years old well until the September 4th anyway and when I grow up I want to be a actress like my mom. You see my mom is a award winning actress and I'm going to be going to the school she went to as when they started letting girls into the school. It's the same school my dad went to that's how my mom and dad met.

My big sister as been helping me pack my things I've got all my home comforts packed and even some of my clothes and shoes and other things she said I would need. I all ready know who one of my roommates are and that's my best friend Taylor. I don't really want another room mate but there's a chance we probably will get one. Well as long as they are a nice person.

I wonder when my mom will be home as she was buying me some new clothes for PCA. I hope she's home soon because Noah's just been on the phone with Zac who is Noah's best friend and my best friends brother. My dad is taking the shopping for some new sneakers or something like that.

Me and Taylor hope there's a girls basketball ball team for girls our age. Taylor loves basketball and well I do to but I really do want to b a actress I just like the thought of being like my mom I suppose since my mom as won awards for her acting and I do love my mom she's the best.

I better finish packing I suppose.

(End of Daizy's prov)

(Line break)

(Crystal's prov)

So Cassidy is coming over soon I think we are going to go to the mall to get some things for school. Mostly makeup and also to get our hair cut. I like having a best friend like Cassie we've just always been around each other and that's what I like in a best friend. It's like we like the same music, food and movies and also we love the same clothes shops. Me, Cassie and Bella share the same room and same building.

I hope it's like that this year because I love it and well the girls building roof is amazing for sunlight we always go up there to get some sun or a tan. That's if we aren't at the cafe, movie theater, Japanese restaurant, or a number of the coffee carts around the campus we are always hanging out somewhere with the little gang that we have.

I love the lessons mind they are awesome and sometimes really really fun. I love PCA even though we are away from home until the holidays. That's the only bad thing about it I'm guessing. My friends and teachers are awesome though and that's what I love about PCA.

So Cassie just texted me she will be here in two minutes I better go and ask my dad or mom if they can drop us of at the mall I hope one of them can. I know Cassie is thinking of getting her hair dyed pink. It think she would suit it but her parents wouldn't be happy about it.

I want to dye my hair purple and my mom said I could but my dad wasn't happy about it when I asked him. He told me to wait till I'm 16, that's a year away but me and Cassie and our friends are going into sophomore year and we want a change. Bella told me her mom and dad let her dye her hair blue and it looks awesome I can't wait to see it.

So Cassie is here now w are going to go and see if we can go to the mall. Fingers crossed.

(End of Crystal's prov)

(Line break)

(Noah's prov)

So my brother from another mother just arrived and now we are of to get new sneakers and things for school. It's gonna be fun. Zac also said he's getting his hair cut because her mom and dad said he can. I've decided to get my hair cut as well. My dad is diving slow an it's annoying but at least he said no to Crystal and Cassie about driving them to the mall. My mom has to do that instead.

I plan on getting some blue sneakers and Zac wants some green ones, I think we are going to look awesome. Zac is getting a new zip up as well in green,I'm telling you Zac loves the colour green but that's cool. My favourite colour is blue I only like light blue though not dark blue.

My dad as taken us to the barbers first so Zac can get his hair cut and so can I. We are both getting a short back and sides but I don't know what Zac's going to do with the mop on top of his head. His hair is really curly you see because of his dad and all the girls in PCA from when we started use to flirt with him.

So it's been ten minutes, we've payed for our hair and now we are of to get our sneakers and Zac's zip up. Our hair looks amazing the barber did a amazing job on both of our hair. Zac is really pleased with his hair and I'm happy with mine all ready for PCA now I can't wait.

I just thought. Before I left to go shopping I over heard my older sister and Zac's older sister talking about getting their hair coloured or something. I know my dad said Crystal wasn't aloud to so she will be going behind my dads back and I know for a fact Zoey and Chase wouldn't let Cassidy change her hair colour. Uh oh.

(End of Noah's prov)

(Line break)

(Daizy's prov)

My mom has to drop my sister and her best friend Cassie of at the mall so now me and my mom are going shopping. I'm so happy about that I wanted to go shopping. My mom as gave Crystal like 100 dollars so she can get whatever she wants and Cassie for the same amount of her mom.

Knowing them two they will spend all the money on clothes and makeup not things for school but that's teenagers for you. I can't wait to be a teenager it looks awesome. You get to do what ever you want an I just can't wait teenagers get all the fun and get boyfriends easily I mean I don't mind the no boyfriend part though.

I think Crystal and Cassie are going to go get something done to their hair but I don't know, I know my mom is wanting me to get my hair cut but I don't want my hair cut I like my hair to much it's nice and long and amazing I'm never getting it cut. Never in a million years.

Anyway my mom as just dropped Crystal and Cassie of at the mall and now me and my mom are parking up before going into the mall I wonder what I will be able to buy I hope it's something nice and suitable for school whatever it is because it just has to be I don't want to look scruffy.

I'm in my favourite clothes shop now about to try on a new outfit so talk later bye.

**Read and review guys :) **


	4. Meet the Reese siblings

(Logan's prov)

Hi I'm Logan I'm the oldest son of Logan and Nicole Reese my full name is Logan Reese jr my moms maiden name is Bristow her and my dad went to PCA and that's the school I go to. I'm sixteen years old and I've been going to that school since sixth grade I also met my girlfriend at the school she's a year younger then me.

Anyway I'm the star of PCA's football team I'm the quarterback and everything. I hardly see my dad when I'm at school as it's a boarding school and my dad is always busy with work but he always gives me lots of money. My mom is a stay at home mom person but she does have a job.

I have two little sisters ages 13 and 12 their names are Addison-Lola and Kandance-Zoey. Their middle names are after my moms best friends Lola Barret and Zoey Matthews, Zoey is my girlfriends mom. Cassidy who is my girlfriend is very pretty and her dad is going to be starting a job at PCA when we go back she told me but I can't remember what job.

I've packed everything I need for school anyway even protection for if me and Cassie to do the things boyfriends and girlfriends do. We did it just before Summer break and that was our first time, I do love Cassie she's the best thing that ever happened to me but we haven't told our parents about each other yet.

It's coming up to our two year anniversary when we go back to school as we started dating on September 5th two year ago and I'm going out to buy her a present and a card so talk later y'all.

(End of Logan's prov)

(Line break)

(Addison's prov)

Hi I'm Addison my family call me Addie. I go to PCA and when I go back after tomorrow it will be my fourth year at the school. See I started PCA when I was 11 I'm going back to PCA as a 13 year old who will be 14 on New Year's Day, I'm a New Year's Day baby you see I was one of the first babies born in the new year the year I was born at it meant I was in the paper and on the news and everything.

I have one older brother and one younger sister and my middle name is Lola. My best friend at PCA is Skylar Brookes he's awesome, funny and nice looking but he's my best friend so I'd never date him. I do have a girl best friend as well be me and Skylar have known each other for years.

My other friends are Skylar's cousin Zac and Zac's bestie Noah I've known them for years as well. Actually the only reason we've all known each other for years, well our parents went to PCA and where best Friends. That's what everyone says anyway and my mom also says when se first net my dad it was a love hate friendship because that's what they all had with my dad as he was a self obsessed person sometimes.

I love my mom and dad anyway and I understand what it's like having a love hate friendship or relationship as that's what me and my older brother have. He likes to say that I love to hate him and hate to love him and that makes m laugh even though it's true probably. Anyway as I was saying I go back to PCA tomorrow and can't wait. I mean I don't share a room with my friends since they are boys but the girls I share with are ok.

I actually share a room with my cousin she alright but annoying. She's my dads older sisters daughter and her name is Melody her mom never went to PCA as she's older then my dad by three years but Melody wanted to go to PCA with me. I also share a room with a girl called Amile who's mom is called Coca.

I'm going to go finish packing now bye

(End of Addison's prov)

(Line break)

(Kandance prov)

Hi I'm Kandance and I'm the youngest of my siblings but I'm the best. My older siblings are very annoying and I sometimes can't stand them but I'm going to be going to the same boarding school as them soon and I actually don't want to go to boarding school as I don't like staying away from home.

I hear you asking me how old I am an I can tell y'all that I'm 12 that's a year younger then my older sister Addison. Me and Addison have the same best friends kind of as my best friends are Noah Barret and Zac Matthews. My other friends are Elijah Brookes and well some girls but there are to many to mention so actually I'm already in PCA but I so don't want to go back.

I hate it there it's boring more boring then one of my dads story's and they are boring I love my dad though I'm a daddy's girl but I also love my mom my mom is the best and is awesome and buys me whatever I want. Well who wouldn't when they have me as a daughter niece or granddaughter. Even I'd buy me whatever I want if I asked me.

Anyway that's enough about me since I have to go finish packing! Boring right?! I know! Packing for boarding college is be of the most boring things ever in this world anyway I should go and pack shouldn't I? No I shouldn't I can't be bothered anyway but then if I don't pack my dad will shout at me because I have to pack. That's what my dad says.

So yeah I think I will go and pack bye for now guys don't miss me to much.

(End of Kandance's prov)

(Line break)

(Logan's prov)

I'm out at the mall buying Cassie a present and I really hope she will like it I'm thinking of asking her to take my hand in marriage as well. I mean yeah we might only be young but we've been dating each other for two years and we want to be with each other the rest of our lives.

She's th best thing to of ever happened to me and we also want to start a family together. That's how much wee love each other. So anyway I've bought her a engagement ring in White and pink stones as I know she likes the colour pink and I've bought her a teddy and a chocolate rose.

Cassie isn't into flowers and she's kind of a girly girl she texted me a couple of minutes ago saying she was getting her hair cut and dyed. I hope she doesn't change her hair to much because I love her hair and I love her. I wonder what Cassie as bought me for our two year anniversary and I know she's said I'll have to meet her dad this year.

I hope her dad is ok with me dating her. I mean I know my dad and her dad always use to fall out in school but they're best friends. They always have been, I hope her dad will be ok with me asking Cassie for her hand in marriage as well. He better be cos even if he isn't I'm still going to ask her.

I've got her a very nice card as well after all she's just perfect and we know when we want to have children and everything. Cassie says she wants her first child after she graduates PCA but if she fell pregnant while still on school she would never get rid of the baby. PCA as change since my dad, mom ands their friends went there you see there's now a building for teen parents that as a day care place for the children and dorms that the parents can share together.

Me and Cassie know some people in that building as one of then is on the football team with me. Him and his girlfriends daughter was a surprise and they had her two month before Summer break. She's called Scarlett-Mae Andrews so she's the daughter of Matthew Andrews and Amy-Louise Smith.

Anyway I'm going to head home now and pack Cassie's presents and card in my case as me and my siblings have a early start tomorrow.

(End on Logan's prov)

(Line break)

(Addison's prv)

Case packed and I'm ready to go. Anyway you know how I was saying I have friends that are girls as well. Well one of them became a auntie two months before Summer break as her sister had a baby that she wasn't expecting. My friend is called Grace-Marie Smith. He older sister is thee same age as my brother.

Did I tell you that I know the secret my brother as been keeping from my mom and dad? No? Well I do I can't believe he's hiding the fact he's got a girl friend from them. I mean yeah my dad would probably tease him but it's like everyone knows he as one, well apart from my parents so I wish he would just tell them.

I mean it's me that should be worried cos when I have a boyfriend my dad will be watching him like a hawk to make sure he doesn't hurt me. Me and my sister are both daddies little princess' and he'd hurt anyone that hurt us. Actually so would Logan no boys will be safe once me and my sister are dating.

That's what I love about having a older brother though he's there to protect us from getting hurt or getting our hearts broken and he's there to look after us. He always says I'm his favourite but I don't believe that. I think Kandance is his favourite because she tries to take after Logan it's so funny.

I don't really have much more to talk about and I'm going to sort my clothes out for what I'm wearing to go back to PCA tomorrow so bye.

(End of Addison's prov)

(Line break)

(Kandance's prov)

I have everything packed and ready to go back I've even sorted what I'm going to wear to go back tomorrow but now I'm starving and we aren't aloud to have our dinner till Logan comes back from the mall where he's getting more things for school. Well that's what he told my mom and dad anyway but Addie told me that was a lie.

I think I'm just going to go on my laptop for a bit and play on one of my games or go on Facebook I wish Logan would hurry up back though. I didn't even know he liked shopping and he could of taken me with him the meanie. Anyway I love my brother he's like my idol I've looked up to him since I was five.

I know I could never be like him because I'm a girl but I could maybe be the girl version of him that would be cool maybe join a girls football team and things like that to try and be like him anyway. Anyway I'm going to miss my bedroom when I go back to boarding school.

I really can't think of anything else to talk about apart from that I'm starving so bye for now.

(End of Kandance's prov)

**Read and review let me know what you think so far please :).**


End file.
